


SOUL Dust

by JustAHusky, THybrid21



Category: Undertale
Genre: Autism/Aspergers Syndrome, Chocolate, Dreaming of the Geno Run, Even those who don't want to be mothered, Gen, Health Issues, Hope and Loyalty, Monsters are Weird, Narrator Chara, Nicknames, Respawning, SAVE Points, SOUL Physics, Self Insert, This is Not How You Make Friends, Toriel Moms Everyone, autistic characters, mental issues, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAHusky/pseuds/JustAHusky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/THybrid21
Summary: Two Cousins end up in Undertale.Well this can't possibly go wrong!





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tammy/Hybrid: Hello and welcome to SOUL Dust. Written by me and my cousin here. Also yes, this is a self-insert story… started a few years ago actually… so our SIs in here are younger than we actually are… more immature and well… it'll be fun. Right Sky?
> 
> Sky: Um.. yes? I'm not really confident at writing so…

' _Why can I smell flowers?'_ the teenage girl twitched in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered momentarily before she fully awoke. "What?" she pushed herself up bewildered, cowboy hat slipping a touch down over her eyes. "Why am I in a bed of flowers? And what happened to my bed?" she blinked and shifted and glanced down at herself.

Which lead to even more bewilderment. When had she gotten dressed? And then she noticed someone beside her. A familiar someone. Who was also fully dressed and still looked asleep. Their glasses looked a bit like they were uncomfortably skewed though.

"Hey!" she shouted shaking the other teen into wakefulness. "Hey! Do you know what's-"

"Go away… Steal the other diamond"

"WHAT OTHER DIAMOND?" the teen shook her head rapidly "Sky! WAKE UP!" The other teen yawned a last time and rolled over a bit before peering up at their cousin with half lidded eyes.

"Hmm?" they mumbled "wassgoinon?" they pushed themself up and then blinked "Well this isn't my room? This isn't my bed… Are we lucid-linked-dreaming?"

"Wh-what does what mean?"

"Sk-y!" the other teen shifted their glasses so that they sat straighter on their nose before pouting. "You know, lucid dreaming. Where it's really vivid and you're in control!" they grinned before looking around at the cave that they were in. "Does… does this place seem familiar to you?" they asked craning their head back to try and see the roof.

To see where the sunlight was streaming down from. It didn't really help them and they sighed before turning around and moving off the golden flowers that they had been sleeping among. A bed of flowers, a flower bed. They could appreciate the humor in that.

"I guess… It does have a familiar vibe" she shrugged her shoulders and the other teen rose a single brow. "You'd think that I'd remember falling into a bed of flowers."

"I guess it's just a flower bed." Sky gave the other teen a bit of a stink eye. "Oh come on cousin, you can at least appreciate the humor there right?" they continued to grin before the smile dropped and they looked around.

The girl sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets before walking down an adjacent hall from off the room. Coming to a rather odd sight the teen grinned and turned to call back to her cousin.

"Hey Tamara come check this out!" she called "its flower with a face"

"What are you serious?" Tamara shouted back before appearing more or less behind their cousin. "Wow, it is!"

"Howdy!" the flower seemed to freeze in shock or something as both of the teenagers looked back over at it. One of them frowned and then joined their cousin with their hands in their pockets. They narrowed their eyes and a strange half grin crossed their face.

"Hey… this seems strangely familiar as well you know… And not in a good way." They scratched a hand through their hair and hummed. "Maybe we should be careful Looner…"

She rolled her eyes at her cousin "I haven't heard that one in a while "

"Aww come on Cuz… You know what I mean." they stated with a goofy grin. Ignoring the expressions that flickered over the flower's face. "So we should figures this out now… Huh Sky?" they ask wriggling an eyebrow a bit.

She elbowed her cousin who rubbed at the spot, "whatever Tammy" chuckling a little. A white sphere shot between them striking the ground, the area went dark and Tammy thought that they could hear some sort of _dit dot_ sound as two coloured 3D hearts floated over their chests.

"Oh.. Yeah forgot about the faced flower thingy"

"Well… that sure escalated quickly…" Tammy stated a bit bewildered as they stared at the now very threatening flower. "Also NIGHTMARE FACE!"

"Y O U I D I O T S!" The flower sneered at both of the teenagers. "In this world it's KILL or be K I L L E D! NOW D I E!"

The laugh that filled the air and the expression that the flower wore made Tammy shake. This dream was getting really dark really fast. The white floating bullets? Orbs? Did not help either. " _Don't move, don't move, don't move…"_ they repeated in sheer terror.

"That's one bloody evil flower" Sky stated in a completely flat tone.

The circling bullets are closing around their heart before being blocked by an invisible force, suddenly a fireball comes knocking the flower away before a goat monster appears before the teens.

"What a terrible creature, tormenting such innocent souls." The teens were weary of the goat but something about her seemed to have a familiar, calming aura. "Ah, do not be afraid, my children for I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

Tammy looked up and frowned. This situation really did feel familiar, and the name Toriel was ringing bells. They peered over at their cousin as though to ask if she found it familiar as well without any words.

Then again this was some kind of shared dream so did it really matter?

Sky noticed her cousin was looking at her and she glances back. She feels like her cousin is trying to communicate with her without words but hasn't a clue what they're trying to say. The two teens continue to gaze at one another then Sky shrugs her shoulders at her cousin before whispering quiet loudly "I've no clue what you're trying to say!".

Tammy sighed and gently shook their head, holding their face in their hands.

"This seems familiar… doesn't it?" they finally stated looking up at Toriel with a confused expression. "It's… as if we've been here before."

"I guess it feels familiar… Kinda like deja vu" she shrugs again.

Toriel merely looked on, smiling at them both. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. It has been a while since the last human fell down though this is the first time two have fallen down at the same time…"

"Huh?" Tammy made a small sound looking up at Toriel with a furrowed brow. "Two… at once..?" they looked over at Sky. "Sky… Sky… this really seems familiar now..."

Sky blinked at her cousin, she had dozed of while Toriel was talking "w-what was the question? I kinda zoned out..." Sky chuckled awkwardly.

Tammy simply sighed and shook their head. They mumbled a nevermind before looking back up at Toriel, a slight bit of apprehension crossing their face.

"Come children. I will guide you through the catacombs" with that Toriel turns around and walks on.

Tammy gave Sky one last glance, shrugged and followed after the Goat Mom. They didn't know what else to do. "H-hey wait for me cousin" Sky quickly followed after Tammy and Torial. Tammy gave her a side glance and smiled before stopping in the next room and simply staring…

"That's… not normally in my dreams…" they said pointing at the glowing yellow shining star. "Is it normally in yours?"

"I'm not normally in my own dreams though I'm pretty sure that's not either… I'm gonna touch it!" Sky reaches her hand out and touches the glowing star.

"The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with loyalty and hope."

"Did you say that?" Tammy blinked and looked around before turning to their cousin.

"No, so you heard it too? Not crazy yes!" Sky does a fist-pump into the air.

"Don't cheer too soon Looner… you'll look crazy for celebrating before we've seen things through." Tammy stated rolling their eyes before looking up the stairs to where Toriel awaited. The goat monster didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

Do you wish to save 'CHARA' LOVE 1

[SAVE] [RETURN]

"What is this weird box..?" Tammy asked with an arched brow. "Are you seeing this as well Sky?"

Sky nodded her head despite it being clouded with thought.

"Sky…" Eventually they just shrugged. Effectively going whatever they raised a hand and pushed down on the word [SAVE]. "Let's just go…"

Sky blinked herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah let's go and follow the goat lady."

Tammy looked at their cousin for a moment before they sighed and began to climb up the stairs. Slowly, because they were a bit wider than they expected. At least they weren't stupid small like most stairs, in fact the stairs were a comfortable width.

Sky followed behind Tammy up the stairs, tripping up a few along the way.

In the next room Toriel awaited. Tammy looked around and narrowly glared at the buttons off to the side, this really was familiar.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones. Allow me to educate you two in the operation of the ruins."

Tammy rolled their eyes as they watched events unfold. It was babying, she was babying them.

"As if we couldn't figure that out on our own…"

Sky shrugged her shoulders. "Save us doing, I guess."

"I guess…" Tammy agreed before huffing and sticking out their tongue. "Still annoying though… we're seventeen not seven…"

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door-keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them." Toriel states before heading into the next room.

Tammy merely huffed and rolled their eyes at the words. Slowly they followed after Toriel, only pausing to make sure that their cousin followed along.

Sky was distracted by a sign on the wall. She walks up to it and reads aloud.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."

"Huh… that's… not Sky's voice…" Tammy muttered to themself before walking into the next room and stopping. On the wall were switches, with giant yellow arrows pointed at them. Oh the pain of how obvious the solution to this puzzle was.

Tammy slapped themself.

"What the hell does that evan mean? Stupid wall with it's useless 'wall advice'..." Sky followed her cousin into the next room. She too noticed the obviously pointed out switches that they were mostly going to have to pull.

Torial await for them on the path ahead. "To make progress here, you two will need to trigger several switches." She turned, looking in the detection of the switches and smiled "Do not worry children, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." With that said Toriel walked down the path.

Sky was once again distracted by a sign a wooden post at the corner of the path, she read it.

"Press [Z] to read signs!"

Sky blinked in confusion and bewilderment at the weirdness of these signs. "This one's even weirder than the other one… Thoughts Tammy?"

"Video Game…" Tammy mumbled at the voice's reading of the sign. "But… I don't see any Z button…" they said confusion clear in their voice. Finally they looked up at the 'puzzle' and sighed.

Looking over at their cousin they shook their head and walked up to the first labeled switch and flipped it. A click resounded around the room and Tammy watched as some spikes sunk down into the ground allowing them passage.

"Your turn Sky…"

"I'm coming" Sky said and started to head over but as soon as she started she stopped, out of the corner of her vision she had spotted another sign. She tried to ignore it but her curiosity got the best of her and she walked off the path to read it. Sky deciding not to read it aloud but in her head this time, she laughed before running to catch up with Tammy.

Sky came to a stop in front of two switches in the wall. One was clearly marked, rolling her eyes Sky pulled the other one.

"Nothing happened."

Complete silence.

Tammy sighed. And slowly palmed their face once more.

"This isn't the time for games Sky…" they smiled at the voices ranting in the background, it's disbelief.

Sky on the other hand had found that pretty funny and was laughing before finally pulling the right switch with a large grin.

"Well… onwards into the Unknown we venture!" Tammy stated dramatically gesturing with an arm at the now clear passage ahead of them.

"Splendid… I am proud of you both. Let us move to the next room." Toriel walked onward.

"Laying it on thick isn't she…" Tammy grumbled following with a pouty expression. "She's trying too hard to be motherly…"

Sky follows her cousin and the goat monster. In the next room Toriel is waiting.

"As humans living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You both will need to be prepared for this situation." She paused and smiled.

"However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel looks in the direction of the training dummy.

"Practice talking to the dummy." She simply states before she moves to stand in front of door way leading to the next room. Sky glances over at the goat monster before looking at the dummy.

"It's… literally a dummy…" Tammy says with a bit of incredulity. "What… wait, what kind of dummy? Hey Sky… what kind of dummy is that?" they look at their cousin ignoring the dummy for that moment more focused on asking the what.

Did shops use those dummies? Or… what kind of dummy was it?

"It kind of looks like a sandbag dummy… but… Do dummies normally have heads?"

"Yeah I've see a lot of games with dummies like this, though most have had a more 'human' head but I guess this is what dummy look like down here" she shrugs.

"Huh…" Tammy blinks before shrugging. "I guess…"

"It looks like a genetic dummy… Kinda maybe a genetic monster dummy? I don't know."

"Really?" Tammy looks over at their cousin dubiously before peering at the dummy with narrowed eyes and a frown. "Well I've certainly never encountered one like that before!"

"Well we are in this weird underground place with talking flowers and goat 'people' so I don't see why not" Sky shrugs.

"Fair enough!" Tammy laughs and returns their gaze to the dummy only to jump. "It's GONE!"

_ Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans _

"Sky!" Tammy waves their hand frantically to catch their cousin's attention "IT'S GONE!"

"What really" Sky blinks and looked in the direction where to dummy should be. "Man did we upset them by talking about them and they just flew the coop?" Sky shrugs again.

"I guess… oh…" Tammy makes a small sound and looks down at the floor before looking towards Toriel. "Sorry… guess we failed…"

Toriel stands in the doorway with a blank stare upon her, she is speechless for a few minutes. "The next room awaits" Toriel moves into the next room.

Tammy looks at their cousin before shrugging and walking around the small room once. They pause at the doorway before following after Toriel. They're clearly hesitant about this, because something about it is just _familiar_ and they can't place it. Distantly they're aware of the same purple dull walls, and the same path, but… it's not that that's giving them this sense of familiarity.

"I've been here before…" they mutter. "No…" they shake their head and look back towards their cousin. " _We've_ been here before…"

"There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?"she turns to continue.

"Should we follow her or?..." Sky scuffs her feet giving her cousin a questionably before moving to follow Toriel.

"Uh, right… Follow her!" Tammy says, a little bit off balance. "Yes! We should do that!" they say nodding their head, only glancing back for a moment to see a flash of yellow. This is still familiar, and then they notice.

"Hey wait up!"

Upon entering the the next room Sky glances around. Its empty. There appears to be nothing that could be a puzzle. Toriel continues walk and Sky moves to follow briefly glance at the path on the floor. Tammy hurries in behind them, and frowns for a moment, before hastening to catch up.

They blow out a breath as they begin to enter the small hall, leading to more of the ruins. They can see a small sign on the wall ahead. Toriel wonders ahead while Sky now lags behind. Suddenly the surrounding area drains of all colour and two coloured hearts now stand out from the black and white surroundings.

Froggit Attacks you!

Tammy momentarily yelps, startled by the unexpected darkness. They wave their sketchpad and pencil at nothing, before blinking. Stilling they breathe and stare at the indigo heart floating over their chest. In roughly the same area as their physical heart would be.

"Uh…" They say poking at it. Before yelping in pain. _[HP 109/110]_ "Okay, don't do that…"

Sky glances at the heart before her then down at the spoon in her hand. "Whats going on? And what am I supposed to do with a spoon!?"

"Uh… what is that…" [CHECK] Tammy asks, now turning their attention to the frog in front of them both.

Life is difficult for this enemy.

"Wait… they're an enemy?" Tammy blinks rapidly, startled, beginning to turn to Sky.

[THREAT] "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL.. Do something with this spoon?" Tammy stares, almost unimpressed at their cousin before sighing.

"Shiver, shiver" the froggit says. And Tammy eyes it unimpressed. Toriel enters the battle and glares at down at Froggit. Froggit flees.

YOU WON! You earned 0 EXP and 0 GOLD

"We win!" Tammy cheers before faltering. "Wait what did we win?" they look quizzically at Sky and then at Toriel. Before yelping, clutching at their chest, closing one eye and hissing in pain. _[HP 106/110]_

"Tammy!" Sky cries out alarmed.

"My child, are you aright? Were you harmed by that Froggit?" Toriel asked concerned. She reaches out towards Tammy with a soothing green glow surrounding her large hand.

Tammy sighs as the glow sinks into their chest. The pain quickly ebbs away and they blink up at Toriel. With wide awe filled eyes. [HP 110/110]

"Wow… I feel much better, thanks… and that, that wasn't the Froggits fault…" they say winding their hands together. "I just… I have attacks every now and again…" They explain, not quite meeting Toriel's eyes, their cheeks heating up, slightly embarrassed.

"You are most welcome my child" Toriel smiles gently at Tammy. Toriel moves away from the duo to stand at the end of hall. Sky glances at Toriel then to her cousin before another sign catches her eye.

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprint"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Tammy asks turning to stare at Sky. A single brow arching in question before they huff and cross their arms. "Wait… blueprint… it's a map?" they glance down, at the dirt beneath their feet. They furrowed their brow, before snapping their head up.

Turning they looked back, at the faint path in the previous room. Realization dawning in their eyes.

Toriel blocks the path, she seems hesitant to continue "This is the puzzle, but… Here, take my hand for a moment."

Tammy blinks as Toriel takes their hand before reaching back and offering their own to their cousin.

"Follow the leader it is then" Sky comments as she grips thier wrist. Toriel leads them through the spiky path safely.

"Following the leader, the leader, the leader. We're following the leader, all the way home!" Tammy cheerfully sings as they walk across the spikes that sink into the ground as they cross.

Sky followed along silently, slightly embarrassed about how childish this all seemed. Tammy simply grinned, flashing the grin at their cousin, before stopping at the end of the room. And looking back out at the spikes. Sky deciding to be childish pokes her tongue out while Tammy has their back turned.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now…" Toriel said hurriedly before moving quickly to the next corridor. Sky shoots a questioning look in Toriel's direction.

"Dangerous?" Tammy says sounding incredibly skeptical. "Right…" before leaning over and whispering to their cousin. "Betcha she's baby-proofed them all!" They snicker, before quickly looking innocent in case Toriel decides to check on them. Sky quickly covers her mouth with her hands to quiet her laugh at her cousin's comment.

"You both have done excellently thus far, my children. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you both." She paused "... I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourselves. Forgive me for this." Toriel quickly rushed down the corridor.

"Uh… Right…" Tammy says, blinking before looking at Sky. They shrug, before shoving their hands into their pockets and glancing around. "Shall we get going then?" the hallway can't be too long. And besides, they're together.

Sky nods her head at her cousin and smiles "Yeah let's do it to it."

"Sonic!" Tammy cheers, eyes sparkling as they begin to walk. The walls loom up around them, and they smile. They walk, slowly, taking their time. Toriel probably expects them to be at least a little bit scared, but also… Just observing the RUINS around them. The purple walls and tiles beneath them.

The musty distant smell of earth and home and…

"She does know we can see her right?"

Sky blinked at their comment, she too now noticed the goat monster trying to conceal herself behind a lone pillar in the corridor. "Um…" Sky didn't have much to comment. Tammy ends up shrugging in response and simply continues to walk until reaching the end of the corridor.

And then they simply wait.

Upon reaching the end Toriel quickly emerged from her hiding place. "Greetings, my children. Do-"

"Why not call us _My Teenagers_ … we're not that young!" Tammy cuts in, tapping one foot on the ground and crossing their arms over their chest. Toriel blinks in shock at the rudeness of being interrupted by this child.

"My apologies, but every one is quite young compared to me… What are your names, chil- young ones?" she asked.

Tammy looks up at the Goat lady before taking a deep breath closing their eyes. That's the best they're going to get it seems. They open their eyes back up and smile.

"You can call me Tammy!" They say, half bowing. Before straightening. "And this is my cousin…" they don't say Sky's name, leaving it open for Sky to respond. Sky had dozed off blinking back to reality.

"Um… What?" she blinked in confusion realizing that she seemed to be the center of attention. Toriel gave her a patient smile.

"Your name, young one?" she asked again.

"Oh my name, its Sky" she replied with an awkward smile. Giving her cousin a look out the corner of her eye.

"We're Cousins!" Tammy just reiterated the same point with a grin. Swinging their arm round their cousins shoulder and closing their eyes to beam at Toriel. "Sixteen and seventeen respectively!" they add motioning first to themself and then to Sky.

"Ah yes very well, Tammy and Sky it is" she smiled again. "As you both can see, I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you both for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise… To test your independence, though that might seem silly as you have each other. I must attend to some business, and you both must stay here together for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore without my guidance. I have an idea. I will give you both a CELL PHONE."

"Uh…" Tammy digs in their pocket before pulling out a phone. They pull a face. "Already have them… don't know why, but we do…" probably because this is a dream. A weird shared one, but still a dream. "So thanks for the offer, but uh…"

"Ah that is alight my chil-... Tammy and Sky. Perhaps that is for the best as it appears I've only one CELL PHONE to give. Though perhaps still we all can exchange phone numbers instead?" she held out her large hands.

"Alright!" Tammy looks at the phone in their hand then up at Toriel. They smile and hand it over. That's simple enough. Sky pulls out her phone and gives it a question look before handing it over to Toriel.

Its an amusing sight to see the goat monster, with such large hands to handle such small devices. She seem to struggle a little but succeeds in placing her number in both devices before handing them back to their teenage owners.

"There all done, now please stay here. If either of you have need for anything, just call. Be good, alight?" with that Torial turned and walked out of sight.

"Like we're going to stay here…" Tammy huffs crossing their arms and looking at their cousin. "But… uh… maybe we should…"


End file.
